


At Their Cabin, by the Lake

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Marie Hawke and Rei Trevelyan [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	At Their Cabin, by the Lake

Rei watched as Cullen taught all three girls how to swim in the lake by their cabin. The lake had been a special place to Cullen growing up, and Rei was happy that King Alistair and Arl Teagan let them have the lake and the land around it. "Come one in!" Cullen called to Rei and she laughed and shook her head.

"No thanks!" She called back. "It's more fun watching you four!" Cullen laughed and walked out of the lake toward her. The girls laughed and splashed at one another on the beach as they watched Cullen grab Rei. "Put me down, you silly man!" Rei exclaimed as he carefully carried her over his shoulder. She playfully smacked his back. Cullen walked into the lake, and set Rei down on her feet.

"See the water is perfect." He said as he leaned into her for a kiss.

"It's freezing, my love." Rei replied, and the girls splashed them both. Cullen taught the girls how to float and do a basic paddle as Rei floated near by. When the sun started to sink in the sky, they all toweled off and went back into the cabin for dinner. Later, when the girls were put to bed for the night, Rei and Cullen curled up on the sofa in front of the fire, and cuddled as they drank hot cocoa. Rei kissed Cullen, and smiled at him. "I love you, my dearest."

"I love you too, my wife." Cullen replied, as he took her empty mug and put it on the coffee table. He held her close and kissed her deeply. When they broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes and smiled. "I'll love you until the end of time."


End file.
